


Over the Knee

by alittlebriton



Series: You Know How We Get [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: The plan was so simple - a little fun afternoon delight. Of course, it got derailed by Jace and his big mouth. So it got changed to a little fun evening spanking with a few toys thrown in. Neither Magnus nor Alec really mind.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: You Know How We Get [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558351
Comments: 28
Kudos: 317





	Over the Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/gifts).



> This is a PWP. There's no redeeming plot whatsoever.
> 
> There's a lot of different types of humiliation in the world of BDSM. While this has a verbal humiliation tag, it's light humiliation and there's no name-calling, insulting or touching upon emotional triggers for either of them. 
> 
> All acts in this fic are definitely from a place of love.
> 
> This fic is for @janusa and @pameluke, for I forever get them mixed up lol. Thank you to @bonibaru and @ohfreckle for the beta!

“Stop fidgeting.” Magnus cast a disapproving look at Alec through his phone.

“I can’t help it,” Alec hissed back, moving again in his chair. “This is going to be awkward.”

“It was your idea.”

“No, you dared me.”

Magnus thought for a moment. “Oh, yes. Well, you were being awfully cocky, Alexander.”

Alec’s face changed into the beginning of a sly smile. “Well, that’s because you had your – oh, hey.”

Magnus watched as Alec straightened up and looked away from the screen to someone at his side. Muffled conversation happened as Magnus frowned at the state of his nails and with a wave, applied a new coat of deep blue. Better.

“Magnus, I have to go.” Alec looked ruffled – well, more so since he’d returned from his trip to the bathroom.

He frowned, sitting up. “Alexander, we had plans.”

“We still do, but there’s been a mild diplomatic incident.” Magnus watched as Alec glared at someone offscreen and heard Jace’s plaintive ‘not my fault!’ in response.

“I have to head to the Hotel DuMort to fix it because _some people_ are incapable of apologising.”

Magnus hid his chuckle and instead schooled his features into a faint frown. “Oh dear. But, darling, do remember – you’re not getting out of this quite so easily. Some things most definitely need to be _kept inside you_.” He fixed Alec with a look. “At least until you come home.”

Alec gaped at him for a moment and then rallied, visibly pulling himself together and away from the argument he clearly wanted to have. “That’s not completely fair.”

Magnus waved his hand airily. “No, but.” He paused and snickered. “Butt. Anyway, it’s part of the conditions of our arrangement, and you know it.”

Alec flushed and dropped his voice, bringing his tablet closer. “It was a dare, and it wasn’t – oh, for Raziel’s sake, Jace, yes, I’m coming.”

“Not yet you aren’t,” Magnus sing-songed and heard Jace’s barked laughter before Alec swore and hung up on him.

It was past nine by the time Alec walked – well, some approximation of walked – into the loft. Magnus raised his head from his notebook and sipped his wine.

“Hello, dear.”

“How much longer?” Alec asked bluntly.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and set his glass down, twirling the stem in his fingers.

“I beg your pardon, shall we try that again? Hello, dear.”

Alec flushed, a frustrated muscle twitching in his jaw.

“Hi. Sorry.”

“Are you?” Magnus watched as the flush deepened, disappearing beneath Alec’s collar. “You don’t sound sorry.” He pitched his voice to sound casual; idle, even. Only Alec knew what that tone tended to mean.

“This has been awful.” Alec’s voice was close to a whine. “It was fine for an hour or so, and then it just became inconvenient. And in the way.”

“What were you doing that made it get in the way?” Magnus’ eyebrows went up again.

“Not like that.” Alec struggled out of his jacket and tossed it onto the coat rack with precise aim. “Jace was smirking after my third debrief. I’m pretty sure he guessed when I refused to sit down. I’ve been half hard all day, and that included being yelled at by Lily and Raphael, sending a clean-up crew to the Cloisters, and a visit from my dad. My dad, Magnus.”

Magnus ignored any mention of Robert, preferring to focus on the fact that Alec was back and acting like a cat in heat, all arched spine and practically spitting. It hadn’t even been a full day, just the afternoon. He could be quite the exaggerator. “How was your concentration?”

“Terrible.” Alec glared at him and walked gingerly over to him. “Writing reports all I could think about was you. And then when I wanted to concentrate on you, someone would come in and talk to me.”

“Poor darling,” Magnus cooed, reaching out and cupping Alec’s cock through his trousers, watching his posture stiffen and delighting in the tiny hitch of breath.

“I’d make a pun about how hard that must have been but…” he stroked over the length of him, feeling Alec thicken under his touch. Alec wet his mouth with a flick of his tongue.

“I’d just tell you you’re making it harder.”

He smirked. “That I am. But I don’t think you’ve really earned this, have you? I mean, you’ve spent a day with the plug in, but really, Alexander, I expected a little more… decorum from you about it.”

Alec levelled him a look. “I’ve had a four-inch plug in my ass and a semi in front of my dad today, Magnus. It’s safe to say I’ve not been at my best.”

“Now you’re just bratting,” Magnus told him with little heat. He’d expected this and always enjoyed it when Alec got sarcastic with him. He’d been disappointed that they hadn’t been able to carry out his original plan: to make Alec come all over his desk while Magnus watched over the phone, before portalling Alec home so he could drop to his knees, limbs lax and eyes heavy-lidded while Magnus fucked his mouth and enjoyed his post-lunch martini, and promptly portalling him back with Magnus’ come still in his mouth.

But the delay meant he could think of something else, something more appropriate for the complaints he knew Alec would have. A lovely punishment that really wasn’t a punishment at all.

“Magnus,” Alec let out a long-suffering sigh, his hands beginning to clench at his side. “Please.” His voice was a touch ragged around the edge; enough for Magnus to hear the plea.

“While you know how I love it when you beg,” Magnus said, uncrossing his legs and letting himself sprawl louchely on the couch, waiting for Alec’s eyes to inevitably flick to the obvious bulge in his silk trousers. Gratifyingly, he didn’thave to wait for more than a second before Alec was eyeing him and literally licking his mouth.

“You’ve been quite rude. Oh, I know, you can’t help it when duty calls. But not even saying hello or giving me a kiss when you walk through the door…” Magnus trailed off, tutting. “Alexander, it simply won’t do.”

Alec exhaled audibly through his nose, leaned down, and kissed Magnus with a little too much tongue to be anything other than an invitation.

“That was _not_ an apology,” Magnus said sternly when Alec broke for air. The hitch in his breath undercut his authority somewhat, and Alec smirked in response. 

“How can I apologise to you then?” he asked, his gaze flicking back to Magnus’ cock. That time, the mouth-wetting was intentional, Magnus was sure.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Magnus allowed himself a feral grin and sat back even further.

“You can start by taking off your clothes.”

Alec looked around. While they weren’t the most discreet of lovers, the summer sun still shone in the living room, warming the room and making everything glow.

“The curtains aren’t even drawn.”

Magnus raised one eyebrow. “I believe I made a request and said nothing about the curtains.”

Alec flushed. Magnus saw the outline of his cock stiffen in his trousers at his tone though, and his hand trembled when it began to unbutton his shirt. Alec stripped without theatricality, but it was still an arousing sight, his cufflinks placed gently on the side table and his shirt pulled off, his wonderfully toned torso emerging.

Magnus purred. “And the rest, angel.”

Alec glowered at him before he bent stiffly and undid the laces of his boots, pulling them off with his socks, and then sighing as he unbuckled his belt. When he unzipped his trousers, his hard cock sprang free, and Magnus choked on nothing.

“Alexander! Did you neglect to put underwear back on when you put the plug in?”

Alec gave a half-shrug, colour still high on his face, but his mouth was curved in a shy, pleased smile. “I wanted to be ready for you. For our plans.”

“Oh, darling. What a wonderful surprise for me, come here.” He beckoned with his whole hand and wrapped it around Alec’s cock when he gingerly stepped closer to Magnus.

“Mmm,” he hummed in delight, watching Alec’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, Magnus’ fingers tripping up his length delicately, feeling it pulse and harden further with the motion.

“I’ve always thought you had a lovely cock, darling.” He pressed the pad of his thumb over the tip, and Alec squeezed his eyes shut. “But you know what I think would make a lovelier sight? Drop your trousers and bend over for me, let me see it.”

He was mildly amazed Alec still had enough blood to blush quite as hard as did.

“Magnus…” Alec trailed off.

“Did I stutter, darling? I want to see it.” He tugged Alec’s erection lightly and then dropped his hand away, making a twirling motion with his fingers. “Come on.”

Alec took a couple of shallow breaths and pushed his trousers off his hips, letting them pool at his feet before he stepped out of them, turned around and bent over, his movements jerky with reluctance. Magnus gripped his own cock through the silk at the sight. A beautiful ass, pale and unblemished, the lightest dusting of hair making it fuzz like a peach, and then, in the center, the deep purple of a silicon plug nestled between his cheeks.

He reached forward and tapped on it, making Alec rock and groan.

“Magnus, please.”

“Please what, hmm?” He gripped the base more firmly and twisted, watching Alec’s fingers dig into his own calves as he held himself steady.

“Such a shame you won’t let me take pictures.”

Alec was silent for a long enough second to make Magnus’ heart thump erratically in his chest, but then he made a choked noise and shook his head, and Magnus sighed with disappointment. One day. Alexander was warming up to the idea for sure.

“Alright then, enough exhibition for now. Time for your punishment.”

“Punishment?” Alec glanced back at him, his eyebrows drawn together.

“For not being polite.” Magnus sat back and patted his lap. “I’m going to bend you over my knee.”

“Magnus, no.” Alec stood back up and turned around, his eyes wide, glancing between Magnus’ lap and his face. “Seriously?”

“Oh, yes. It’s not like you won’t enjoy it.” Magnus looked pointedly at Alec’s erection, rising as it hardened further under his gaze.

“But.” Alec’s eyes darted towards the windows again. “Over your knee?”

“Over my knee,” Magnus confirmed, his voice dropping. It had the desired effect of making Alec shudder, his eyes darkening. Magnus waited patiently as Alec swallowed again, wet his lips, clenched and unclenched his fists, and finally, _finally_ stepped over to Magnus.

Alec took a deep breath and knelt on the couch next to Magnus.

“Like this? And then I just…?” he gestured in front of him, looking lost.

“Well, first I have to steal a kiss before your spanking,” Magnus told him, snaking his hand up to curl at the nape of Alec’s neck. He felt Alec relax into his grip as he leaned down to kiss Magnus, the gesture having the desired effect. Nothing worse than sliding into the unknown without affection. He made the kiss last, licking into Alec’s mouth delicately, slowly working his tongue deeper until Alec was panting into his mouth.

“Just to make us a little more even…” Magnus snapped his fingers, and his top and jewellery disappeared. Alec hummed with appreciation and ran his fingers over his chest, circling his nipple. While delightful, Magnus steered his hands to one side while Alec pouted.

“Now grip the arms of the couch, darling, and bow your head.” Magnus gently guided Alec into position, Alec feeling a lot more pliable in his arms. “Yes, just like that.” He ran his hand over the graceful line of Alec’s spine and cupped his ass, making sure he was distributing his weight evenly on his knees and hands.

“Remember to breathe and I’ll check colours with you. Comfortable?”

Alec nodded in response.

Then Magnus slapped him in the middle of his ass cheek.

“Oh!” Alec cried aloud and then flushed, blinking a little.

“Alright?” Magnus checked. Alec breathed a hushed “yes” and settled down a little more, relaxing now he knew what to expect. His cock brushed over Magnus’ silk-covered thighs, no doubt leaving a trail. The thought made Magnus’ mouth water. He slapped the other cheek, and Alec mewled.

“Colour?” Magnus asked.

“Green,” Alec said immediately. “Green, green, green.”

Magnus laughed and slapped him again, alternating between cheeks, moving down to the crease where Alec’s ass curved gently into his thighs, making Alec cant forward with a gasp, then push back, begging wordlessly for more.

Magnus ignored him except for rubbing his palm over his lightly furred cheeks, going against the grain of the hair, and then smoothing it down. He loved that Alec didn’t wax, loved the brute masculinity of it. He dropped his head and pressed a kiss to the swell of Alec’s ass, and felt it quiver beneath his lips. Then he bit him, his teeth sinking neatly into the warm flesh, leaving a sharp imprint.

“God!” Alec cried and pressed his face into the velvet of the couch. “Magnus, fuck. Why does that feel so good? Please, more.”

Magnus laughed softly but didn’t bite him again, instead raising his hand and starting a steady rhythm, getting harder and harder and then slapping lightly over the base of the plug. Alec jumped, his cock jerking.

“Magnus,” he murmured, spreading his legs a little and grinding down to rub himself on the silk.

“I knew you’d like this,” Magnus said smugly and spanked the plug again. Alec practically writhed. “Feels good, doesn’t it, angel? Spread out over me and asking for more.”

His motions became smoother, travelling over the expanse of skin presented to him, turning pale cream into a beautiful rosy pink. He scraped his nails down one cheek and Alec sobbed, moving again as he tried to get more friction. Magnus’ lap was growing damper with Alec’s pre-come and his own, leaking steadily inside his trousers.

“Oh, angel,” he said, signing his name on Alec’s arse with his nails, adding a little flourish that caught the edge of the plug base and made it shift, causing Alec to clench around it. He went back to spanking him, harder now, Alec’s flesh beginning to turn redder, making Alec drop small, shocked sounding “Oh, oh, ohs” as he hung his head, resting it on the couch. His hips moved restlessly over Magnus’ lap.

“You just want to get yourself off, don’t you?” Magnus asked, amused, and then reached under Alec to feel his cock, wet and dripping on his lap. “I know.” He readjusted his legs, opening them a little wider and tucked Alec’s cock between them, closing them tight.

“Magnus, what…” Alec started, peering over his shoulder at him before understanding dawned.

“Rub yourself off then,” he challenged Alec, spanking him again. Alec rolled his mouth and started with a tentative thrust down, forcing his arse to tighten around the plug and pushing it deeper.

“Fuck,” Alec breathed, dropped his head again, and began to thrust in earnest into the sliver of space Magnus had created for him. His cock grazed tantalisingly close to Magnus’ balls and Magnus struggled to stay still. He needed a distraction because Alec looked, sounded, felt too good, unashamedly humping against Magnus’ thighs. He toyed with the end of the plug, twisting it, pushing it in a little and then pulling at it, watching the plug make his hole flare and contract as he did. He didn’t want to spank him too much, not for his first time, but Alec was responding so beautifully. He got an idea and snapped his fingers.

“I think you need something a little bigger inside you, hmmm?” 

Alec moaned and nodded.

“Do I get your cock now?” he asked, sounding a little muzzy.

“Not yet, my love. Push now.” He took a firm hold of the base of the plug and began to pull it out slowly, watching as Alec consciously relaxed and pushed with the motion. The plug came free with a mouth-watering noise and Magnus watched in fascination as Alec’s hole tried to clench around nothing, insatiable.

“Easy now,” Magnus soothed, and picked up the bumpy vibrator he’d summoned, holding it up for Alec to see. Alec swallowed and nodded.

“Colour?” he checked again.

“Green, Magnus. I’d tell you if it was too much. Love you.”

“I love you too, my angel,” he said as he blew a coating of lube onto the silicone. He positioned it at Alec’s entrance and teased his rim with it, circling his hole.

“Oh, fuck!” Alec muttered, trying to push back, but Magnus moved with him, pulling it away. “You _tease_.”

“Good things come to those who wait. Stay still.”

“Magnus, _please_.”

He couldn’t deny Alec for too long and slowly began to feed the dildo little by little into him, watching as he opened up around it with a long, drawn out groan. The dildo was one of Alec’s favourites. It was wider than the plug and the raised ridges and bumps felt exquisite, Magnus had been assured. Best of all, it vibrated. The last time they’d used it, Alec had come three times in one night until he passed out. Magnus had washed him down with a warm cloth and then curled around him, resting on his chest and enjoying the slight rise and fall in time with his breathing. 

It was perfect: a familiar and trusted toy to ease Alec through these new waters.

He slid the dildo in as deep as he could and then stilled, leaving it there, waiting. A few moments and Alec got impatient, trying to move. Magnus immediately slapped him on his ass with his other hand.

Alec shouted, clenched around the dildo - and that’s when Magnus flicked it on to the lowest setting.

Alec made a garbled noise and rutted harder between Magnus’ thighs. They were now fairly drenched, and Magnus assumed it must chafe a little, rubbing against damp fabric, but Alec was clearly enjoying the rough rasp of pain over his cock. 

He pulled the dildo out and thrust it back in deep, over and over again, but when Alec’s cries got too loud, he pulled it back so that just the first inch was inside of him.

“Magnus,” Alec whined.

Magnus ignored him and circled the vibrator at his entrance, then swirled his hand and let go, the dildo continuing to move without his hand. He smacked Alec and Alec shouted and pushed back, trying to get more of the toy inside of him. Magnus allowed it, pushing it inexorably back inside him while spanking him, rubbing his hands over his ass. Another swirl of his fingers and the dildo began to pump in and out of him with short sharp motions, bumping against Alec’s prostate every time but never staying for more than a moment. Alec moved with it, beautiful cries falling from his lips that made Magnus twitch and jerk in his trousers, Alec rocking his hips over and over again to fuck between his thighs.

“Look at you. So desperate to get off. Rubbing yourself against my legs and getting me all sloppy.” Alec moaned, his hips speeding up, and Magnus took hold of the toy again and flicked the vibrator up a notch.

“So beautiful and so eager. Such a disgrace.” Magnus continued with glee, watching as a full body shudder wracked through Alec. Alec was close now, he could tell, practically sobbing as his movements became jerky and uncoordinated, his fingers digging into the couch so hard they were white.

“Imagine what people would think of you if they could see us through the window. Pushing your red ass back to take more of this toy. They’d see you begging so prettily for my cock.” He punctuated the last word with a grinding motion of his hand, pressing the vibe directly against Alec’s prostate.

Alec’s whine turned into a choked scream as he came, his hips stuttering as he thrust deeply between Magnus’ thighs, hot, wet come coating the silk and soaking the fabric. Magnus watched in awe, turning the vibe down little by little and rubbing his back as Alec sobbed with his climax, his entire body shuddering with abortive movements as he rode it out.

“There, so good for me,” he purred, slowly pulling the vibrator out of Alec and watching as his hole fluttered greedily. “So perfect, my love, you have no idea. The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Alec whimpered and moved his hand, trying to push himself up.

“Let me help you, darling, hmmm? And then you have to help me get off, can you do that? Colour, Alec.” He gently rearranged Alec’s limbs without resistance, pulling him to straddle his lap and tilting his head upright to face Magnus. He could see wetness in the corners of Alec’s eyes but trusted that was due to the strength of his orgasm.

Alec licked his mouth and tried to open his eyes.

“Alexander?” Magnus grew worried, snapping into his hand a bottle of water that Alec tipped his head back to swallow down, some spilling out of his mouth and dripping down his chest. Magnus’ cock pulsed, aching for release.

“Magnus,” Alec finally slurred, opening his eyes weakly and then giving Magnus the sweetest, most satisfied grin he’d ever seen on Alec’s face. “Green, so green, fuck me, please.” He leaned over to whisper in Magnus’ ear. “Want to feel you and not silicone.”

Magnus hastily shoved his trousers out of the way, not bothering to kick them off his legs, too busy trying to keep a pliant and lax Alexander relatively upright, urging him to hold onto the back of the couch for stability. Alec looked blissed out, his eyes half closed. Magnus kissed his jaw, biting it, curling his hand round his own cock to line himself up, the need to be inside Alec overtaking any other desire.

“Legs wider,” he said, pulling Alec’s thighs further apart, and then simply pulled Alec down in one fluid movement onto his cock. Alec let out a loud, contented groan and his head fell back.

“Fuck, you feel good, angel. Just like that.” Magnus settled back into the cushions of the couch and curved his hands under Alec’s thighs to hold him up, hold him steady. He rolled his hips to try to get deeper and began to fuck up into Alec’s loose, fucked-out hole, feeling it flutter and tighten around him. He had to close his eyes at the sensation; warm and welcoming and _his_ , his Alexander. Nothing had ever felt as good at Alexander around him. Alec’s legs started to tremble in Magnus’ palms as he tried to balance on top of him, the muscles quivering and jumping on his fingertips.

“God, yes. Perfect. Just mine, aren’t you?” Magnus had no idea what words were falling from his mouth but they felt right, felt like they were causing the flush in Alec’s face and the trickle of sweat down Alec’s temple, his hair matted and wild as he tried to hold himself upright, fighting against his own bonelessness. He was ungodly beautiful.

“My perfect little fuck toy, so eager for more. Holding so still for me so I can use you, use your greedy hole.” Alec moaned again and Magnus could feel his cock stir against his belly, trying to get hard again as Magnus assaulted his arse. Magnus wasn’t holding back now that he finally had Alexander in his arms properly, holding him in place for Magnus to use.

“Stay still. Like that, yes, fuck, Alexand- fuck,” he panted, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic. He shifted slightly and the new angle made Alec shudder, his hand unclenching from the back of the sofa to curl around his own cock, starting to stroke it, his jaw clenching as pleasure and pain warred over him.

“Can you – again?” Magnus asked between breaths. “Fuck, Alec, can you? While I’m using you?” Alec moaned again, shaking his head, but his hand sped up.

“I don’t – god, you feel good, maybe, yeah. Been waiting for you all day, Magnus, I was so keyed up I could barely think. All I wanted was you.”

Magnus gave him an almost feral grin and snuck one hand up to pinch his reddened ass, making Alec yelp.

“You love it,” he said between thrusts. “You love this. Nothing but you and me and us. Wanting nothing more than to come again. Desperate.” Alec nodded, his eyes glassy and wide on Magnus’, forgetful of any shame or embarrassment he might have had. His tongue flicked out to wet his lip and Magnus gave in and leaned up to taste his lips as well, forcing them to part so he could fuck his tongue into Alec’s mouth in time with his thrusts. Alec made a muffled noise and sucked on his tongue, too far gone now to hold still but instead pushing down to meet Magnus’ movements as he drove into him relentlessly. Magnus pulled away to gasp in a breath.

“Want to feel it, come on, angel, come on, for me, just a little one, you can, can’t you?” he urged, looking down to watch as Alec started stripping his cock in frantic strokes, until he arched and clenched around Magnus, spurting short and suddenly onto Magnus’ chest with a sharp bitten-off cry.

Magnus gritted his teeth to hold back the shout as his instincts took over and he rutted into Alec hard and fast, careless of Alec’s comfort, careless of anything except his own throbbing cock and his release, chasing it until he came with a juddering exhale on one final thrust, pulling Alec down flush to his thighs. He made a weak noise and tipped forward, leaning his forehead on Alec’s shoulder, his hips still rocking as he rode out his orgasm.

Magnus drew in breath after ragged breath, trying to slow his heart rate, nuzzling at sweaty skin. He felt Alexander’s fingers card through his hair, slow and grounding and finally turned his face to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek. Alec followed his mouth and captured it, licking into his mouth lazily, their fire banked for now.

“Good?” Magnus murmured against his lips and Alec nodded.

“Good,” he said again. “My darling, you were so good for me. You took your punishment so well. My darling.” He stroked Alec’s cheek and Alec leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. “My love, my only.” He brushed away the damp at Alec’s eyes with the pad of his thumb.

“Let’s get into bed and I’ll order us some dinner, yes? You can have a nap.”

Alec made a pleased hum and curled around Magnus again like a koala, all limbs and relaxation. It made Magnus smile.

“Apparently I made you non-verbal,” he said, wincing as he grew soft enough to slip out of Alec. Heavy drips of wet pattered on his thighs, adding to the mess on his trousers.

“I can talk,” Alec protested in a hoarse voice, making a grumpy face as Magnus eased him up so he could fully shimmy out of his trousers. “I just don’t want to.”

“Uh huh,” Magnus replied, unconvinced, as he, with some effort, managed to wrangle the fabric into his hands before it hit the floor. Alec leaned his weight to one side, not sitting down fully, and turned to join Magnus in inspecting the silk.

“Worth it,” Magnus said with a small sigh of resignation and Alec looked at him, blinking lazily with a small, shy grin. Then Alec held his gaze as he leaned over and delicately, reverently, began to lap at their joined mess, sucking the come-covered fabric into his mouth.

“Oh, Lilith.” He couldn’t turn his awed gaze away from the sight. “Alexander. Is that... you like that? Tasting us?”

Alec nodded, letting the silk go momentarily. “Love it. Us together.”

Magnus made a pained noise and hugged Alec closer. “Whatever I did to deserve you, I’m very, very thankful for.” He gently extricated the fabric from Alec’s mouth. “But let’s get you warm and cleaned up, shall we?”

Alec heaved a sigh but set down his wobbling legs and tried to stand. He didn’t manage it, but Magnus caught him before he fell.

“Am I going to have to carry you?” Magnus asked, pushing hair out of Alec’s eyes.

“No, I can walk. Just. Gimme a minute.” Alec leaned against him, taking a few deep breaths. “It feels weird. Now. Not having something inside of me.”

“You did so well keeping the plug in all afternoon,” Magnus said. Alec’s come was beginning to dry tacky on his skin and he grimaced. “We’ll do a quick magical clean up and I’ll run us a bath later.”

“After food,” Alec nodded, his stomach growling in response. “I’m starving.”

Magnus swirled his hand and cleaned both him and Alec, and then turned to look at the couch. It had escaped most of the mess, but he swept a wave of magic over it as well and snapped the toys into their sink to clean later. He turned back to Alec and gently cupped Alec’s ass, feeling him hiss and cant his hips away at the sensation.

“Let’s get you lying down so I can take care of you, and I’ll order Lebanese.”

“Not just stealing food? Who are you and what have you done with Magnus Bane?”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“We could do with a little time before we eat.” He wasn’t rising to the bait.

Alec kissed him and extricated himself from Magnus’ grasp, walking slowly to their bedroom before flopping face down on the bed. Magnus grinned behind him as he followed, the long pale line of Alec bisected by his bright red bottom. It was a good look for him.

“Do you need ice? Arnica? Your stele?” He settled next to Alec, sitting back on his heels and running his hand over the shallow dip of Alec’s back. 

“Mmm,” Alec hummed, smiling, turning his head towards Magnus but keeping his eyes closed. “No, I like it. It’s burning, not aching. It will fade.”

Magnus leaned over and pressed a finger into the meat of his ass, making it go pale for a moment before releasing it and watching the spot blush red again. Alec made a disgruntled noise.

“That doesn’t mean you can play with it,” he said, reaching up an arm to try to grab Magnus’ hand. When he found it, he grabbed it and tugged him towards him.

“C’mere and lie with me.”

“I have to order food.”

“Postmates,” Alec yawned. Magnus chuckled.

“Whoever would have thought that the Head of the Institute would stoop to something so Mundane as Postmates?”

“Pretty sure they wouldn’t think I’d stoop to being spanked either.”

“Not stooping,” Magnus corrected, lying down next to him and beginning to stroke over Alec’s body in long soothing motions. “You gave me a gift and gave us a fabulous evening. There was nothing wrong in what we just did.”

“I know,” Alec replied softly, opening his eyes. “I know that, Magnus. I loved it. I really did.”

Magnus pressed on, regardless. “You were so good for me. So beautiful. You did what I asked and more. I’m so, so proud of you. And so thankful for you. You amaze me, Alexander.”

Alec grinned almost shyly. “Thank you for letting me ruin your trousers.” Magnus laughed and curled closer, throwing his leg over Alec’s and brushing his fingers through Alec’s hair. He snapped his phone within reach of his other hand.

“That was definitely my pleasure.”

Alec hummed and closed his eyes again. “ _Our_ pleasure.”

Magnus watched in silence as Alec slipped into a doze while holding on to him tightly, carding his fingernails through his hair back from his face as it softened with sleep. He was a vision. Magnus’ salvation.

“This is very much ours,” he whispered softly, and pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead.


End file.
